Lost To The Circus
by GingerBat
Summary: Rejected from society, a girl has run away from home with no hope left. Desperate and distraught she seeks shelter and a place to hide from her problems. Always considering herself as weird she finds the Freak Show somewhat comforting. Without knowing what she's getting herself into she decides that even if its her last chance to find acceptance at least she will have tried.


**A/N: Hello! I'm new to creating fan fiction! My best friend got me into it. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the beginning of this story I'm writing~**

 **I'm always up for constructive criticism especially since I'm jut beginning to write~**

 **This story involves an OC of sorts, who's name shall be reveled later on! I hope you enjoy what I have so far and if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them! :)**

* * *

She could hear the voices of the freaks from all over. Some loud and raspy, some quiet and high pitched. Freaks is what everyone called them. They even called themselves that. Just the thought of that comforted her. As she sat in the biggest tent she hugged her knees tightly to her chest. How could these people be so comforted here when the rest of the world cringed at the idea of their every existence? She wondered to herself. She had always been different. No matter what she just didn't seem to fit in. Weird was the word that always stuck in her mind when she thought of herself. She didn't even know who this tent belonged to. For all she knew it could be the muscle man or the freak with a split tongue. She knew they'd find her eventually though. "You can't just sneak in and expect them to welcome you warmly with open arms!" She scolded herself. Even if they were freaks and excepted other freaks doesn't mean they'd except her. Why would they? "Heh, Funny I'm thrown out by the normal people and I'm going to be rejected by freaks soon enough!" She wondered what that meant for her. Where would she go after this? She let her head drop in her knees as she let out a quiet sigh. After a couple of seconds feeling sorry for herself she lifted her head and wiped the tears from her eyes. Upon further inspection of the tent, it was really pretty. She never would've pictured a tent like this in a circus of Freaks. "Since when do tents have chandeliers?" She wondered as she lifted an eyebrow. She was surrounded by dark and light pink curtains and the smell of cheap perfume. "This must belong to an older lady." she decided. "I wonder what she looks like, what's wrong with a lady that has such a beautiful tent?" A thought entered the girl's mind that made her wonder, "Are all the freaks treated so nicely?" Just as she thought that she hear curtains being thrusted open followed by a loud sigh. "Idiots!" a voice whispered under her breath. The girl that snuck into the first tent she saw found herself frozen. She wasn't scared. She knew she was going to get found out. In a way she wanted to be caught so someone could decide for her, what she could do with herself. Regardless she found it hard to breath. She waiting for the women to find her sitting in defeat on the floor with her knees pulled tightly to her chest and a red face that displayed her current emotions. The sound of high heels could be heard clicking from the other side of the curtain. She thought curtains separating the rooms was also a pretty neat idea. The clicking noise stopped. Which made the girl tense up. There was a long pause. She couldn't breath. She wanted to stay strong. She had to. _Click. Click. Click_. Stop. The curtain in front of her got wiped open before she could blink. Instead of gasping, as she normally would react, her eyes just grew wide. Looking up, she saw a beautiful woman with waves of golden blonde hair. This woman held herself in a very confident manner. The women didn't look shocked or even mad.

"May, I help you?" She asked in an accent the girl couldn't quite place. She was so struck by this woman's beauty that she didn't know how to react or answer. The woman leaned on her hip and tilted her head much like a puppy would do. Tears began to roll down the girl's face which made the woman raise an eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to trespass I just don't know what to do with myself and ran to the first place I saw without thinking...I'm sorry.." She bowed her head in shame. The woman lowered herself so she was on the same level as the girl. The girl sheepishly looked up to see the women looking her. She then said something the girl never expected to hear from this woman.


End file.
